Tea Time with Aster
by XxChain Of MemoriesxX
Summary: Aster is trying to have his peaceful tea time but that's not going to work with the interruptions surrounding him. Beware of the dumbness, OOCness, crap and other stuff.


**Tea Time with Aster**

**A/N:** I was totally bored and I wanted to write something but I didn't know what. So this probably sucks but whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Darth Vader, or Monkey D. Luffy, or the FUN song from SpongeBob SquarePants.

**Warnings: **Dumbness. and Dubbiness...-.- The OOCness pwns! Bwahahaha! Insomniac takes the toll on Jaden's and Chazz's and Zane's weird behavior in this. -.- Don't kill me...I like all of the characters just I'm high off some sugar...-.-

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

In a room with lots of lights, a silver haired figure is sitting in his rocking chair. He sipped his tea, clearing his head of the past thoughts dealing with everyone. This alone time was designed for him to get away from people who called him at 2 am in the morning.

"Ah," he sipped his tea.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Aster started to twitch at that sound. The ringing of his cell-phone kept going on continuously. He ignored it for the time being until it supposedly stopped. That silence lasted for a few moments until ringing started up once again. The silver-haired boy angrily placed his tea cup down. He pulled out his phone from his jacket, he held out the phone, clicking a button.

_**On The Phone**_

"Who is it?" He snarled at the person with his tone.

Jaden blurted out, "Guess who?!!! It's me!!! Let's duel Aster!!! I want to duel you!! Then we'll play with pokemon cards and digimon cards!!! YAY!! Then we can build a castle together!!! Won't it be fun? We can eat chicken..Then.."

_**Phone Call End**_

Aster clicked the end button on my phone. He looked at the time on the phone to realize that the irritating person was calling me at 4 am in the morning.

_I wonder how he got this number. I thought I changed all of the numbers._

He contemplated about him getting his cell number for a few seconds until he returned to sipping his tea. The one sure thing that would keep him calm. That silence broke with a ringing starting up again.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

He ignored the phone until he decided to answer it before it drove him crazy.

_**On The Phone**_

Jaden sounding energetic, "Aww!!! Won't you duel me, Aster!!! Come on duel me!!! If you won't duel me then let's play magic!! You know that game? It's another card game!!! Play with me Aster!!!"

"_Play with me. _So how about I say no to that?!" Aster suggested.

"You're no fun!! Why can't you just come on out and play? Then we can go and sing a song!!! Sing a song!! Sing a happy happy song!!! Sing.." Jaden cheerfully shouted.

"How did you get this number? I thought I blocked you on every other phone," Aster couldn't help but ask.

"I told Syrus to call the Opegator to find this number!! Then when the opegator said I couldn't have the number. I told Bastion I'd take him to the muwsuem and sing him a song and he found your number. Isn't it sweet? So what do you say..." Aster hung up the phone.

**[A/N: Opegator is Operator...and muwsuem is museum...So -.-**

_**Phone Call End**_

The phone immediately started to ring.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

The little peace and quiet that he'd worked hard to achieve was shattered due to this phone. He answered the phone.

_**On The Phone**_

Jaden cheerfully sang, "Aster sing with me!!! F is friends _who do stuff together_, U is for_ u and me_, N is _anywhere, anyhow down_..."

_Do stuff together u and me...anywhere????_

Aster twitching, hung the phone up.

_**Phone Call End**_

The rang once again.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

He picked it up.

_**On The Phone**_

Aster threatened the person, "What do you want now? If you're Jaden you need to stop stalking me! I'll have you arrested! I'll make.."

"No it's the Chazz! You heard, **The Chazz**!! **Not the Slacker**!! I freaking hate that guy! I wish he'd just fall off a cliff and die!! Why did you have to say that stupid dumbass name!! Jaden!! I hate that name! One day I'm going to get him and beat his ass!! You don't know how much I hate him!! But since you just had to say that name..." he hung up.

_**Phone Call End**_

Aster thought to himself that he saved him the trouble of hanging the phone up. The relaxation time that he set up seemed to be getting disrupted by the phone. He decided to toss it out.

Sipping his tea another noise came to his attention.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

He put the tea cup down on the table, "Why won't these people leave me alone? This is tea time."

Aster walked over to the door, he unlocked it. The person at the door was none other than Darth Vader.

"Luke, I am...your...father!" Darth Vader said breathing heavily.

"Dude, this isn't Star Wars! And do I look like Luke Skywalker to you?" Aster angrily asked Darth Vader. Darth Vader stared at him and the picture in his hand, looking to see if they resembled.

**[A/N: The dubby Aster must know about Star Wars. XD**

"Okay I guess that wasn't the best way to do this. How about this? This is Tea Time! My freaking tea time! So out you go," Aster shoved Darth Vader out.

"One more thing, here. Your breath is awful. Take a tic tac," Aster handed him a full packet with tic tacs.

Aster slammed the door shut. He started to make his way back to his tea, until another knocking came.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Aster slapped a hand across his hand. He walked over to open the door, revealing Monkey D. Luffy.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!!" Aster twitched at that statement.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!!" Aster started to twitch more than usual. "I'm going to be King of the Pirates!!" The same statement continued to play out of the guy's mouth.

"Do you suffer from brain damage or something? If you do there's someone who can help you with that problem. You follow the yellow brick road to Dorethy's homeland," Aster pointed him.

Aster aimed to close the door, until another person walked up to him. This person was none other than emo Zane a.k.a Hell Kaiser.

Aster said in a high pinch voice, "Why're you here at my hide-out at this hour?? Did Jaden send you to stalk me? I'm going have you arrested! You just try.."

Emo Zane explained, "Like I'd want to stalk you. You're not even worth my time. I came for my journal." He paused for second seeing that I wasn't budging," Go get my damn emo journal, Phoenix! Before I kill you!"

Aster shifted his head at Zane pulling at something, "What're you doing?"

Zane trying to get it out, "Say hello to my pointy little friend!"

**[A/N: Please don't get the wrong idea...with that last statement. I'm talking about a knife..not his other pointy...-.- Though I wouldn't have minded anyhow. XD**

"You freaking pervert!", Aster smacked him across his head.

Emo Zane pulled out the knife from his pocket, "What the Hell was that for? I ought to kill you now!"

Aster with a sweatdrop, "Uh..I thought you meant something else."

Zane thought to himself about what Aster could've been thinking.

"So what's with you? Why do you need that emo journal so much? You think anyone who found it would care about your emo life?" Aster attempting to point the conversation a different direction.

"Just shut up and go get my damn journal and don't ask anymore damn questions! My private life with the Transformers is in it!! I mean I fought Megatron!! Then when I became a Power Ranger it was like so cool!! I was the Pink Power Ranger!! Then when I got my superpowers like Batman that rocked!!" Zane jumped in joy.

"Batman doesn't have superpowers," Aster corrected him.

"Yes he does!!"

"No he doesn't!!!"

"Yes he does!!

"No he doesn't!!"

"Yes.." the argument would continue unless, "You know what? I'll go get your crappy journal!!"

_Oh he's emo alright. Definitely emo. But not the normal average emo. He's like an emo princess who's a tooth fairy from the land that Shrek comes from._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Please read and review! You see too many grammar mistakes? Too much crap? You like it or hate it? Would you like a different segment like tea time with someone else? Or more chapters with this tea time? Otherwise it's just going to be completed.**_


End file.
